Big Brother 13
The thirteenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "All-Star Royale", premiered on March 4, 2016 and concluded on June 28, 2016. Jason Jacobson-carroll was crowned the winner by a vote of 8-1 against runner-up Anthony Luca. Format See Season 1 format It was confirmed during the finale of Big Brother 12 that this season will feature 24 former HouseGuests returning to the game. The All-Stars are split into two houses (with 12 in each house), and 2 All-Stars will be evicted each week. Each week, the Head of Household will immediately select 3 from the opposing house to be Have-Nots for the week. The teams were decided by random, but will have 6 men and 6 women on each. Only HouseGuests in their respective houses can nominate and vote to evict someone from the same house. Teams HouseGuests This season, 24 former HouseGuests who did not win will return to the house for a second chance at winning. Among them are the four ex-HouseGuests who were not voted in the house on Big Brother 10. Although there are no winners in the cast, there are 3 that placed in 2nd, and 3 that were evicted pre-jury. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': There are two Heads of Household; one for each house. Each Head of Household can only nominate the HouseGuests in their side, and the other HouseGuests can only vote to evict the nominees from their side. ''2'': As Head of Household, Colton voted to break the tie at the Red House eviction on Day 22. ''3'': Following Will & Kara's evictions, the two houses were merged. A wall that separated the two houses was removed and the house became one. Anna and Lia, the previous Heads of Household, were not eligible to compete in the following Head of Household competition. ''4'': During week 5, the first 8 evicted HouseGuests (Hayley, Camilla, Elliot, Diana, Danny, Josh, Will, and Kara) have been competing for a chance to return to the house. After a series of competitions throughout the week, Elliot won that chance. In order for him to return, Elliot needed to be voted into the house against that week's evicted HouseGuest (Vanessa). However, Elliot failed to receive enough votes to return, meaning that Vanessa has returned to the house. ''5'': Week 6 is a triple eviction week. Following Lukas' eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. The Head of Household was required to nominate 3 HouseGuests for eviction, and the other HouseGuests were required to vote to save one of the nominees. ''6'': During the week 7 Head of Household competition, the HouseGuests competed in pairs. The winning pair must decide which one of them would win Head of Household (Anthony), and which one would win $10,000 (Jocelyn). The other partner is immune from that week's eviction. ''7'': As Head of Household, Todd voted to break the tie at the first eviction on Day 71. ''8'': Weeks 9 and 12 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''9'': Following Allie's eviction, the HouseGuests were told that the first 3 jury members (Michele, Vanessa, and Allie) will be competing to return to the house. The jurors will be competing alongside the remaining HouseGuests in an endurance Head of Household competition, with the last juror remaining being the one to return to the game. The juror may return as the next Head of Household. ''10'': Week 14 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 104. ''11'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.